Cleo Quinzel
Cleo Quinzel (voiced by Lauren Tom) is a mean little girl that bullies Xion. She thinks that since she's rich, this makes her better than anyone. But she's wrong. Her posse consists of her only friends Jessica, Amazonia and Lola. Like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, they enjoy bullying Xion. But no matter what, they ALWAYS get taught a lesson at the end. Likes *Money and power *Being bad *Cheating *Out-besting Xion Dislikes *Xion *The Justice Guardians *Team Berk *The Thunderbolts *Her sister Harley Quinn's goofiness Pokemon *Murkrow (Male) *Electabuzz (Male) Duel monster cards *Key Mace 2 *Petit Dragon (Also her Duel Spirit) *Firegrass *Darkfire Dragon *Hinotama Soul *Monster Egg *Charubin the Fire Knight *Lord of D. *Divine Dragon Ragnarok *King Dragun *Armed Ninja *Crimson Ninja *Chaos Sorcerer *Serpent Night Dragon *Armarill *One-Eyed Shield Dragon *Dragoness the Wicked Knight *Queen's Double *Hibikime *Emperess Judge *Legendary Flame Lord *Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End Spell Cards *Polymerzation *Fusion Weapon *The Flute of Summoning Dragon *Incandescent Ordeal *Monster Reincarnation Trap Cards *Castle Walls *Weed Out *Embodiment of Apophis *Call of the Haunted Trivia *Cleo and her posse will first appear in the chronicles episode Bully for Xion. From then on, they'll become Jeffrey and Jaden's enemies. *Cleo and her posse gets along with Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Princess Morbucks since they're bullies too. But her friendship with Morbucks ends in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas. It'll also show that even Cleo, her posse and Fang have their standards despite the fact that they're mean. *Cleo is the sister of Harley Quinn. But she's smarter than her and considers Harley's crush on The Joker "really weird". She's also rather embarrassed by her because of her goofiness. As a joke, the Joker gave Cleo the nickname "Lil' Jester". *Cleo will guest star in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series. She'll appear in episodes involving the Joker and Harley Quinn. *Cleo will eventually get a pet German Sheppard named Fang. *Cleo is believed to be a descendant of the Evil Queen, because of the same reason they hate Xion and Snow White: their beauty. After Xion becomes a princess, Cleo's personality becomes more darker and insane. *Cleo calls Courtney a stupid, slobbery, mangy old mutt or other mean nicknames. Category:Characters Category:Bullies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures enemies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's enemies Category:Villains Category:Set's recruits Category:Villainesses Category:Pooh's enemies Category:The Eds' enemies Category:Darkblade's enemies Category:Females Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Duelists Category:Shadow Riders Category:Singers Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Brats Category:Humans Category:The Legion of Doom Category:Club Cleo Category:Nieces Category:Jaden's most hated enemies Category:Jeffrey's most hated enemies Category:Hiccup's most hated enemies Category:Bugs & Daffy's most hated enemies Category:Sisters Category:Liars Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana enemies Category:Foiled characters Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Xion's enemies Category:Xion's most hated enemies Category:Greedy characters Category:Toons Category:Rivals Category:Rich characters Category:The Injustice Guardians Category:Cheaters Category:Juniper Lee's enemies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Courtney's most hated enemies Category:Villains for Courtney's Adventures Category:Villains who refuses the friendship with heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Kyle's enemies Category:Kyle's most hated enemies Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Villains who hate Jaden Category:Villains who hate Jeffrey Category:Villains who hate Courtney Category:Villains who hate Hiccup